A Full House
by Exmoorpony
Summary: Flush?  Full House?  Get it?  This is a story about Roddy and Rita, and their developing relationship.  What will happen when their confidence in each other shatters though?  Rated Teen to be on the safe side.  Frustrated mice can say some things badly.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

After saving Ratropolis, Rita invited Roddy to be her first mate. In between trips, they stayed at Rita's parents' house. Roddy was given his own room, but Rita still had to share with her sister, Karleen. Karleen was sixteen and, just like Rita, nowhere near a girly girl. However, whereas Rita was captain of the Jolly Dodger, Karleen wanted nothing more than to be a city computer technician. Her whole family said she would get the job too. She was tech-savvy enough. This isn't a story about Karleen though. It is Rita's story, and Roddy's.

An extra note. If anyone ever wants to hear Karleen's story, tell me in a review of this story and I can write one. I have ideas swirling around in my head anyway.


	2. The Explanation

Rita heard the house creak. She shouted upstairs, "Quit playing tag up there and go outside!"

"We're not playing tag Rita! It's tug of war!" This was the voice of Shocky, one of Rita's little brothers. Then an angry voice spoke. "You bet they're not playing tag! It's only tug of war because I don't like what Shocky's doin'! He's boostin' his battery off of my computer!" Rita quickly recognized the voice of one of her sisters, Karleen. She laughed, and listened to the outraged voice of her room-mate as Rita walked upstairs. "It isn't something to laugh about, Rita! The little brat could, in theory, fry my hard drive, therefore wrecking my computer! Do you have ANY idea how long it took me to find a mouse-sized computer, especially after little Gary put a foot through the monitor of the last one? Do you have ANY IDEA WHAT THIS ONE COST ME? Even AFTER installing the old keyboard? Do you Rita? Do you?" Rita put her hands on the tense shoulders of her sister as she spoke. "Karleen. Stop hyper-ventilating. It isn't good for you. Relax. Oh, and Shocky? Get. Yes, I mean it. Get out of here. Quit bothering Karleen and go play with your brothers." Shocky, amazingly quickly, resigned himself to the facts and left. Rita sighed with relief at the same time as her sister. Then Rita spoke again. "Relax Karly. What ARE you going to do when I go on another trip on the Jolly Dodger? Then next one is set for tomorrow and will last two whole days, with me returning on the third. You'll have to get along with Shocky for that time!"

"I'll certainly try, but it won't be easy Rita." Karleen sighed with resignation. "Are you taking Roddy?"

"Of course. He's my first mate."

"And booooyyyyfriend! Rita and Roddy, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Oof!" Rita had thrown a pillow at the other girl. "Karleen, where did you learn that rhyme? Or hear Roddy was my boyfriend?"

"I heard a human sing it once, while I was exploring the sewer pipes for flushed electronics. As for Roddy, you KNOW I'm brilliant at deductions. You are absolutely SMITTEN with him."

"You might be brilliant with spreadsheets sis, but a relationship isn't even similar. I might be smitten. I don't really know yet. What I do know is Roddy isn't, so I might as well forget it."

"How is it even YOU don't know?"

"Love is funny that way Karly. Unexpected, and sometimes unwanted. It is often misunderstood too. It is something that both involved parties can mess up completely. NOW do you understand? A little? Karly?" Her sister had been silent throughout the whole mini-speech, so Rita had begun to wonder, but Karleen just sighed and pushed up her rectangular glasses before speaking. She fiddled with her tail as she did so. "I kind of understand that I guess. I know why I like computers better though. They're easier to understand than mice." Rita laughed. So typical of Karleen to say something like THAT. She WAS the odd one out in the family, with her dark brown hair.


	3. The Fight

~ The Next Day ~

"Wake up, Roddy! We need to be going!" Roddy groaned. "Now, Rita?"

"Yes! Now!"

"I'm coming."

"I'm coming. Pah! Get out of bed now you lazy bag o' bones or I'll get you out myself!" Roddy laughed dryly as he swung his legs out of bed before going over to look through his closet. Since he had saved Ratropolis, Rita had taken him shopping. After all, a tuxedo wasn't practical for everything. He slipped on a red t-shirt and blue jeans. It was simple, but why dress up when he was just going on the Jolly Dodger with Rita? The last time he had done that, Rita had laughed and questioned him interrogation style. He yawned and opened his door, walking downstairs to the dining room. He was about to take a bowl and fill it with cereal when he felt fingernails dig into his arm. He turned around to see an angry, red-headed Rita staring at him.

"Roddy! You think I said 'soon', or 'later'? I said 'now' and I MEANT now! We have food on the boat!" Roddy yanked his arm away angrily and spoke sarcastically. "Oh, so I suppose it would be cockroach crunch for breakfast? Rita! I want some plain old wheat cereal."

"Okay. Take the box. Mum and Dad can use the extras in the pantry. I've already eaten." Roddy sighed, exasperated. He took the box out, slamming the cupboard angrily. Rita's eyes widened. He was never like this usually. Where was the calm, composed, collected Roddy? "Roddy? What's wrong? Even you aren't this annoying usually." Something snapped inside of Roderick. "I'll tell you what's wrong Rita! I'm happy in my warm bed, but I'm yanked from sleep by a yelling maniac. I go over to my closet and think of the last time I dressed up and hear your laughter all over again. I come down the stairs to get breakfast and am told I'm eating on the boat. Then I assert myself and am told to just bring the food along. Then I'm asked what's wrong. Gee, CAN YOU GUESS? I'm SICK AND TIRED of being treated this way!" Rita was so shocked. He was angry. After thinking it over though, she thought he had no reason. She had gone through that every day of her life. "Fine! Don't come on the boat with me then! You can leave and never come back for all I CARE! I don't need you, especially if you find me and the boat such a CHORE!"

"Is everything okay in here you two? I heard yelling." Mr. Malone rolled up to them in his wheelchair, posing a question. As Roddy saw him in his pyjamas, he felt bad. He COULDN'T say 'no'. It would be wrong. Mr Malone was way worse off than Roddy was, yet the guy still had a fine and dandy smile on his face.

"Yeah. We're fine Mr. Malone. Really. Rita and I were just stretching our vocal chords."

"Okay then you two." With that, the guy wheeled around and back into the rest of the house. Roddy just took the box of cereal from the shelf and gestured for Rita to come. He was heading for the boat.

**Any ideas? Read, review and tell me if they're anything! **


	4. The Forgotten

Rita and Roddy stepped on the boat. Roddy sighed before asking his question. "Did you mean what you said, about wanting me gone?"

"Think over what I said. I didn't say I wanted you gone. I said you should go if you hold grudges against me because of what I do for a living." Roddy thought it over. He knew he SHOULD say sorry, but the grudge still lingered and he stomped down into the hull to work on the aging engine, which sputtered and coughed as they travelled along. "Yowch! This blasted thing isn't working!" Rita came down and took in the sight of Roddy sucking his aching finger. Then he hit the engine hard with his hand and ran around the cabin screaming about his new pain. Rita broke down in laughter, and Roddy stopped. He demanded angrily, "What's so funny? This is YOUR engine! I'm trying to fix it!"

"Possibly because you had hardly an idea of what an engine LOOKED like when we met. Oh, and your pants are on fire." She said the last part so nonchalantly that Roddy almost missed hearing it. He took it VERY seriously though, and ran screaming up to the deck, dipping his bottom into the surrounding water. He slumped his shoulders in relief, but when Rita came up onto the deck, his eyes bulged out in alarm. New problem! His pants! He put his bottom facing the wall of the Dodger and gulped. "Rita? Some help here?"

"Nah, I'll just leave you there after your display of temper this morning." Then she laughed and turned the ship. Roddy held on for dear life, but his pants weren't so lucky. They ripped further in the wind. "Rita! We have to go back!"

"No you don't! We have errands to run and you have extra clothes tucked in the hull, remember?" Roddy slumped his shoulders in relief and slapped his hands onto the rip, making his way slowly to the hull. He closed the door and quickly changed his pants. Rita had done nothing and it infuriated him further. Roddy marched up onto the deck angrily and ordered, "Take me to the shore. I want to get off. Find a NEW first mate, Rita Malone!" Rita was shocked. He really WAS serious. Well, she wouldn't comply. It was completely new when he ran and yanked the wheel from her, steering the boat to shore. She fought him. This was what she was used to, because they ALWAYS fought. It soon was out of hand though, and she pushed Roddy too hard into the steel hull of the ship. As Roddy lay there, a bump grew steadily on the top of his head. He didn't wake up. What had she DONE? Rita felt like crying, but knew she had to get him to shore. He WAS still breathing after all. Rita leaned on the wooden steering wheel for support as her legs weakened with the thought of him not being okay. It was a good thing they weren't far away from the city. She pressed the acceleration pedal and steered her way through the sewer tunnels rapidly, going as fast as she dared. While Rita drove, she realized she WAS really worried. "It's just because he's a good friend. That's all it is." She mumbled this, then sighed. A police boat trailed her, but she didn't stop. A horn told her to pull over, but still she didn't stop. Roddy needed to be brought to the hospital. Finally, she reached the emergency room of the Ratropolis hospital. It had seemed so long, but it was really only a few minutes. The police commanded her to stay in the boat, but when she turned around, they saw her distraught face. It was still tearless, but very agitated. "Now, Miss. Is a speeding ticket really something to get so upset about? You WERE really motoring."

"It isn't the bloody ticket! Help me bring my friend to emergency please! He's unconscious and I was trying to bring him here to the hospital!" The strong policeman's face changed instantly and he rushed onto the boat. He arched an eyebrow when he saw the bump and Roddy laying on the deck. However, he didn't say anything and just scooped Rita's slim friend into his arms. When they walked into the emergency room, the doctors leapt into action on seeing the policeman. Rita explained how it had happened, and they took Roddy from the policeman. Roddy was laid on the table and wheeled into the examination room, while the policeman walked out of the hospital. Rita barely heard the boat take off. She was so worried about Roddy, but she kept telling herself it was just because they were good friends. She was told to sit and wait. A half hour later, a nurse walked up to Rita. Rita looked up. Tears stained her cheeks, her hair was a mess, and she looked as if she'd like to throttle one of the doctors, but she managed to croak out a few words. "Is...is he all right? Roddy? My friend?" The chubby nurse smiled. "He will be, but he'll be different for a while. He's suffering some amnesia. He keeps mumbling about a 'Rita' though. Do you know who she is? Maybe she could visit?'

"That would be great. I'm Rita. Can I go in now?"

"Be warned. He'll be very different. He might not even remember you."

"Let's hope not. I've been so awful to him today." Then she walked into the room. Bandages dominated her friend's face, but he weakly mumbled a greeting. "Are you on shift next?"

"No, I'm not a nurse Roddy. I'm Rita. The nurse said you had called for me?"

"I did? I just want to go home."

"I don't think Mum and Dad would take that very well. The doctors probably wouldn't either, considering the kids kill you every time you come through the door."

"Mum? Dad? Kids? I just want to watch a movie and play some golf." Then Rita realized. He had forgotten everything about her except her name. Maybe he had mumbled that in delirium. Her family wasn't remembered, and neither was their adventure together. He only remembered Kensington. Up top. "You don't live in Kensington anymore, Roddy. You live with my parents and I, along with my siblings."

"Oh." It was a disappointed voice, and Rita instantly felt bad for dropping the bombshell so quickly.


	5. The Talk

**Note: I KNOW it's an amnesia fanfic, and that topic's overdone. However, I have researched retrograde amnesia extensively so no flames! lol! :D**

Rita looked at Roddy. He had forgotten her. Not that they were anything but good friends, but...OH, WHO THE HELL WAS SHE TRYING TO KID? They were only 'just friends' because she had never had the guts to tell him. Now, it was too late. Roddy didn't remember her. Soon, he would be the pompous jerk he was in Kensington. She WAS visiting though. She knew she shouldn't dwell on the past, at least not right now. After all, Rita told herself, it was great he was ALIVE. Then Roddy spoke to her. "Look. I don't know if we were close, but I'm going to ask anyway. You've been crying. Why?" Rita quickly wiped her face with her blue shirt sleeve before a quick, "Nothing. Not for you to worry about."

"Don't lock me out. Even if we weren't friends before, I want to be friends now." Ouch. Rita winced. So much for her fantasies. They quickly came screeching to a halt, falling into shattered pieces at the bottom of her heart. Then, Rita tried to perk up. This was a new start! He didn't remember any of the awful things she'd done to him. He asked her a question and she struggled for words. "How close WERE we?"

"Good...friends." She had hesitated. It had been her opening to change everything, but her guts for that sort of thing hadn't come out of hiding yet. Besides, it wouldn't be truthful to have said anything else. "You were the first mate on my boat, The Jolly Dodger II. We wrecked the first one saving the city from a maniac toad and his plans to flood Ratropolis. You can still be first mate, if you want Roddy."

"I don't think it could do any harm. Maybe once I'm better."

"You'd be surprised how dangerous it is, especially for you."

"What, am I some first-class klutz or something?" Inside, Rita was thinking. _First-class? Yeah. Klutz? Not so much. _What she said was much different. "Kind of. The whole reason you're down here is you were flushed down a Kensington toilet. You're always tripping on things on the boat too."

"Is that how I conked my head?" Here was the hard part. She gulped, thought out her words and answered carefully with a sigh. "Not really. We were fighting. You wanted to go to shore and I didn't. You tried to wrestle the steering wheel from me and I wrestled it from you too hard."

"Oh. Was that why you were crying?"

"Yeah. Kind of. I feel like it's my fault."

"I shouldn't have been such a fur ball. It's not your fault I was. Don't blame yourself."

"You did have a decent reason. A bit. You had ripped your pants. You had extra on the boat, but I didn't help you at all and you were angry."

"I STILL shouldn't have been such a fur ball." Then, his face turned bright red. "Did you...Rita...my pants ripped...did you...?" She burst out laughing. Unable to control her laughter, she just shook her head no. The look on his face right now was priceless. Just like the old Roddy! He wasn't the old Roddy though, she realized as she calmed down. A sad look came into her eyes. She couldn't admit her feelings when she was basically a stranger to him again. "I should be going."

"What's wrong? Will you come back?"

"You'll be out of here in no time. I have a business to run, and I have to do twice the chores now. I don't mind at all, but they need doing. I'll arrange for you to be dropped off at my parents' house. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Really."

"I can get a job and rent. I wouldn't be that hard."

"It would be fine for you to stay with us. My family absolutely loves you." She had to stop herself from adding a 'me too'. She noticed a flicker of recognition in his eyes though. Roddy had had a quick memory flashback when she mentioned her family. He had seen himself on a kitchen table singing about underwear to a large family, who was cheering him on. Odd, but surprisingly heart-warming to remember. Then, Rita left and he was alone in his dark room, the blinds pulled down over the window, and even in his mind. The memories were there, but they were hiding.


	6. The Quest

It was the day when Roddy would come home. Rita's siblings were all very excited and so were her parents. Only two in the house weren't. Rita had mixed feelings and wasn't sure whether Roddy would be the same as before. Karleen wasn't excited either, because she had looked amnesia up on the internet and was sure he wouldn't be the same. Amnesia patients usually weren't, she had found out.

Roddy came off the taxi boat and his eyes widened as he took in the swaying form of the house. He shook his head, then turned back to the taxi. Rita watched it all from her window in a state of shock. When Karleen came back from her shower, she discovered Rita in the corner, clutching her knees and crying. Karleen looked out the window. Nothing. No stampede could be heard. Roddy, the idiot, had probably turned back at the last moment. Rita couldn't stop crying. "Why, Karly? Why?" The sixteen year old muttered angrily as she put her hand on her sister's back. "Rita, amnesia is a weird thing. They don't have the memories tying them to that place anymore. He doesn't remember what you've been through together, so he was able to leave. Don't take it so hard." Rita gradually stopped crying, but she was sombre and depressed for days afterwards. Finally, Karleen was tired of being a roomie with her and wanted her sister back! How dare that creep abandon Rita! No Roderick St. James was going to disappoint a Malone! Fuelled by her anger, she stormed into town on her small boat, the Microchip, and phoned from the pay phone nearest the dock. She wouldn't dare use the family phone to do this. "Yes? Operator? I'd like the number of a Mister Roderick St. James. No, don't bother putting me through to him. I just want the number. Thanks." After writing it down and hanging up, she deciphered the number. Havarti Avenue was the place to go. Man, he really didn't have money. Havarti was the seedy side of Ratropolis. She deciphered it further and discovered he was renting an apartment on the street. After hailing a taxi, she arrived at the decrepit red building. After paying the driver to wait a while she stormed to the front and read the numbers. Carla Jesse? Oh. No. Bad, bad and double bad. She was next to Roddy's apartment! Carla was the number one heart-breaker in the city. If only she wasn't too late. Karly raced up the stairs of the low to no security building. Arriving at 103, she knocked. The Roddy who answered looked so tired and worn out. "What's up? Who are you, miss?"

"Karleen Malone. Rita's sister. How's it going?"

"Not great. I was dumped by my new girlfriend today."

"Carla Jesse?"

"Have you been stalking me...Karleen? How did you know that?" Karly rolled her eyes. "It doesn't take a genius. She's next door and she's famous for dumping guys after the first date."

"Why are you here?"

"To save you heartbreak and knock some sense into you!"

"Give it a whirl. Be my guest. Go ahead."

"Alright then. YOU SLIME FACED, CHEESE-NOSED, BACK STABBING, STINKY BREATHED, SON OF A WOODEN WORM! You fight with my sister, ignore her and leave her. NOBODY, and I mean NOBODY crosses a Malone and gets away with it!"

"Rita said we were only friends. Why are you so upset?"

"I'm upset because you ignored my family and sister and hooked up with THE DUMPSTER HERSELF! I'm tired of rooming with a zombie! Got that, Roderick? Come back or deal with ME?" She stuck her thumb in her chest for good measure. Roddy looked shocked, as well he should have been. His voice softened. "Why is Rita a zombie?"

"She saw you get out of the taxi then turn back."

"Why is that such a big deal?"

"You really are a slime faced fur ball, you know that? You're acting dumb as a post too, if you don't mind me adding that."

"Actually, I do. I want you to stop." Suddenly, he felt his tie yanked by one of Karleen's hands and her other hand making a fist under his chin. "Still sure you want to mess with me, Roderick? I'm not just a computer geek. I'm a country girl."

"Fine, fine! Just put me down. I'll come back with you. I won't pack my stuff yet, but I'll give your family a fair chance."

"You'd better, bud." Then she released her hold, smiled cheerfully and grabbed his wrist, bringing him to the waiting taxi. When they arrived back at Karleen's house, she brought him out of the car. When the kids tried to hug him, she held a hand out to signal for them to stop. Miraculously, they listened. Karly brought Roddy upstairs. "Karleen, I still don't understand why she's a zombie."

"You really are dense Roddy. She might tell you herself, so wait." They walked into Rita's room and there she was in the corner, sobbing as she banged her head against the green wall. "Rita? It's Karly. There's someone here to see you."

"Karly. I know you're just trying to help, but I heard. He has a girlfriend. He turned back. He hates me. You know he's the only one I'd accept a visit with."

"So, Rita. Who's the guy?" Rita whirled around quickly, her eyes widening as she slowly stood up on wobbly legs. "Is that really you, Roddy?"

"Don't believe your eyes? Sometimes it IS hard to see what's plainly right in front of them, isn't it?" Karleen smiled and walked from the room to leave them alone. Rita walked closer to Roddy slowly. Gently, she touched his chest. It WAS him! She sobbed. "I'm sorry Roddy. I'm so, so sorry."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. Something with my ex-girlfriend triggered my memory and I wonder now, after your sister almost pounded me to a pulp, why I didn't see it before." Before she could answer, he drew her close. As she was stuttering a response, he put his finger to her lips. When he withdrew it, she was silent. That's when it happened. He joined his lips to hers oh so gently for a long first kiss. When they withdrew, they were breathless. Their eyes shone.

"I love you, Rita. I've wished for the guts to say it for a long time."

"That makes two of us. I was afraid of what you'd think. Afraid your feelings were different. Then, I lost my chance."

"I gained mine."


End file.
